Vehicles in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area
This is a list of vehicles featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. This list is arranged by type of vehicle. Certain vehicles have a picture link attached because I felt it was necessary to show what the car looks like. I will also notify which character owns a special variant of the car, in addition to some pictures of them. NOTE:I do not own any of the photos of the vehicles, all of them belong to their respective owners. Exotic/High performance *Adder *Alpha *Banshee (Holly owns a yellow Banshee) *Bullet GT *Carbonizzare (Adyson owns a red convertible Carbonizzare) *Comet *Coquette C5 (GTA IV Coquette) *Coquette C7 (GTA V Coquette) *Infernus *Elegy RH8 *Sentinel E46 (GTA IV Sentinel) *Sentinel E92 (GTA V Sentinel) *Zion XS *Zion Cabrio (Isabella's 2nd car, with "WACHDOIN" license plate) *Feltzer *Super GT *Felon GT (Rebranded as Ocelot) *Turismo *Voltic (Katie owns a hot pink Voltic) *Massacro *Rapid GT *Sentinel XS (GTA V Sentinel XS, Vanessa owns a pearlescent blue Sentinel XS, with a "1992DOOF" license plate) *Vacca *Entity XF *Cheetah *9F *F620 *9F Cabrio (Sasha Fernandez owns a blue 9F Cabrio) *Surano *Schwartzer (Booby trapped Schwartzer for Sasha Fernandez) *Khamelion *Insurrection *Jester * Cognoscenti Cabrio *ZR-350 *Rocket *Shark *Zentorno (Brendan owns a custom black Zentorno) *Penumbra (Ginger owns a blue Penumbra) Race Cars, Demolition Cars & Monster Trucks *Banshee Racer *Faction Racer *Phoenix Racer *Coquette Racer *Carbonizzare Racer *Massacro Racer *Fabulous Hermes *Tailgater Racer *Turismo R *Vacca Racer *Jester Racer *Swamp Oil Racer *Stinger GT *Sultan RS *Feltzer GT (GTA V Feltzer) *42 *Candace Crusher *The Liberator *Bobcat Monster *Bodhi Monster *Rebel Monster *Sandking Monster *Marshall *Marbelle Banger *Willard Banger *Esperanto Banger *Surfer Banger *Tornado Banger *Vigero Banger *Sabre Banger *Emperor Banger Muscle Cars, Vintage Cars & Sports Classics *Sabre Turbo (Jeremy owns a dark red Sabre Turbo, with a "INCDNTLS" license plate) *Stallion *Vigero *Ruiner (Ferb owns a dark green Ruiner) *Phoenix *Pigalle *Dominator (Ty owns a grey Dominator) *Gauntlet (Phineas' second car) *Tornado *Coquette ZR-1 "Phobos" *Hotknife *Deimos *Dukes *Sabre *Hermes *Monroe *Stinger (The Du Bois brothers own a blue Stinger) *JB 700 *Tampa *Buccaneer *Hachura *Coquette Classic *Deluxo *Manana *Virgo *Peyote *Faction *Bohemian *Rhapsody *Declasse Monique (Kick Buttowski DLC) *Voodoo *Blade *Savanna *Remington Compacts & coupes *Blista Compact *Blista *Fortune *Futo (Stacy's 2nd car) *Issi (Phineas owns an orange Issi) *Prairie * Übermacht Atmos (Isabella owns a pink Atmos) *Panto *Uranus * Super Drop Diamond *Ariant *Stredusa GT Four door sedans *Admiral *Imponte Antonio (Kick Buttowski DLC) *Buffalo *Buffalo S *Chavos *Cognoscenti *DF8-90 *Dilettante (Milly owns a yellow Dilettante) *Emperor *Esperanto * Exemplar (French Fireside Girls Limo) *Feroci *Fugitive (Candace owns a white Fugitive with a "PHNFBUST" license plate, later on fitted with police lights) *Glendale *Hakumai *Ingot *Intruder *Lokus *Marbelle *Merit *Oracle XS *Oracle Sport *Pinnacle *PMP 600 *Kuruma (Rebranded as Maibatsu) *Premier *Presidente *Primo (Adam owns a custom blue Primo) *Regina *Schafter (Both generations) *Solair *Stratum *Stretch (Dundreary) *Stretch (Albany) *Stretch E *Sultan (Stacy Hirano owns a black Sultan with a "BORT" license plate) *Super Diamond *Vincent *Washington *Willard *Jackal (Ferb's 2nd car) *Felon (Rebranded as Ocelot) *Stanier (1st Gen & 2nd Gen) *Tailgater (Gretchen owns a grey Tailgater) *Warrener (Rebranded as Annis) (Buford owns a bright red Warrener with a "1DVSBSTD" license plate) *Surge *Asea *Schweizer (Candace's 2nd car) *Asterope (Cameron owns a blue Asterope) *Brigham *Beamer XS *Beamer *Stredusa *Declasse Atom (Flynn-Fletcher family car with "LINDANA" license plate) Government/Emergency vehicles *Ambulance (Regular) (Fire Department) *Sheriff Buffalo *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *SS SN Granger *FIB Buffalo *Unmarked Interceptor *Enforcer (Danville) (Sheriff) *Firetruck *Police Cruiser *Police Buffalo *Police Interceptor *Lifeguard *Police Bike *Police Transporter *Prison Bus *Sheriff Bike Civil Service and transportation *Tour Bus *Utility Van *Air Tug *Bus *Coach *Cabby *Buffalo Taxi *Ripley *Train *Taxi *Trashmaster Small trucks, SUVs and Vans *Granger *Bobcat *Bodhi *Burrito *Contender *Landstalker (Baljeet owns a light blue Landstalker) *allinol Huntley Sport (2-door electric version with unique roof and wheels) *Minivan *Moonbeam *Monstrosity *Perennial *Picador *Pony *Rancher *Rebel *Speedo *Rumpo *Mesa *BeeJay XL *Huntley S *Baller *Sadler *Bison *Seminole *Sandking *Camper *Surfer *Youga *Womb *Slamvan *Serrano *Habanero *Rocoto (Rebranded as Pfister) Large trucks and utility *Benson *Biff *Boxville *Flatbed *Forklift *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Ripley *Securicar *Steed *Towtruck *Trashmaster *Yankee *Tipper *Hauler *Mixer Motorcycles & Bicycles *Fixter *BMX *Faggio *Freeway *Bagger *Hellfury *Hexer *Mountain Bike *NRG 900 *PCJ 600 *Double T *Sanchez *Vader *Wayfarer *Pizza Boy *Bati 800 *Thrust (Baljeet owns a green custom Thrust) *Cruiser *Hakuchou *Diabolus *Scorcher *Akuma *Daemon *Blazer *Penny Farther *Holy Mackarel *Bonesaw (Kick Buttowski DLC) *Mustang Menace (Kick Buttowski DLC) Aircraft *Frogger *Cargobob *Hunter *Hydra *Shamal *Cuban 800 *Air Ambulance *Annihilator *Dodo *Raindance *Maverick *Police Maverick *Sheriff Maverick *Skimmer *Sky Lift *Vestra *Velom *Nevada *Swift *Buzzard *Jet *Mallard *Duster *Besra *Paper Pelican *Miljet *UFB *Sun Beater 3000 Boats *Speeder *Predator *Dinghy *Jetmax *Seashark *Marquis *Reefer *Smuggler *Squalo *BO-AT *Tropic *Submersible *Coastguard *Marco Schnozolo *Suntrap Car Customization The car customization seen in GTA V is used in this game, with 6 "Cam's Chop Shop" branches located across Danville & Jefferson County. Cam's Chop Shop serves to provide upgrades and modifications for land vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Cam's Chop Shop will also repair vehicles if required. Aesthetic modifications include: *Bumpers (Front and back) *Exhaust *Grille *Hood *Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns + sad trombone horn) * Emergency siren (Police, FIB, OWCA, Ambulance, Firetruck) *Lights (Stock lights, Xenon lights and Neon lights) *Plates *Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) *Roll cage *Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) *Skirts *Wheels **Type (Including high end, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) **Color **Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) *Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) Performance modifications include: *Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) *Brakes (Street, sport and race) *Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) *Suspension (Lowered, street, sport, competition) *Transmission (Street, sport and race) *Turbo Tuning *Spoilers Category:Vehicles Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area